Ethir Agaier
"''Even if they're a god, as long as they are alive, I can kill them."' '' General Backstory Hailing from Cormyr, near the ruins of Myth Drannor, '''Ethir served as a soldier for the Cormyrian army. When his unit was wiped out by a strange magic beast, Ethir fought it for hours alone until he brought it down and avanged his comrades. Impressed by his skills, he was approached by the Norvurel Bladesingers - a secret unit of Bladesingers who hunt down the same beasts that wiped his unit. Ethir joined without hesitation. As it happens Ethir's father, Vesstan, was also part of the Norvurel as a researcher and was the one assigned to train him in the art of Bladesinging. Vesstan would often supervise Ethir on his missions to hunt down these beasts until Ethir's skills surpassed even his own. Ethir went on to join the combat arm of the Norvurel while his father returned to research. For many years Ethir fought magical beasts but the source always remained a mystery. However, while the supply of beasts seem never ending the same could not be said for the Norvurel. The number of active Norvurel agents continued to dwindle until a devastating attack left Ethir as the only survivor once again. Driven by rage he sought for any clue to the source of the beasts so that he may avenge his people once again. This time, fate allowed it. The attack was messy and left enough of a trail of evidence for Ethir to uncover the horrifying truth - the source of the beasts were the Norvurel themselves. Confronting his father, Vesstan revealed that the Norvurel had been under the control of the Fey'ri and was designed to create perfect killing machines to hunt down even the most powerful Elves. Enraged, Ethir unleashed all of his magical power as his Bladesinger tattoos shined in a crimson red and single-handedly wiped out what remained of the Norvurel. But this victory came a terrible cost. His body was broken and most of his magic was spent. The tattoos on his face and body burned into Ethir's skin, scarring him all over. With the last of his strength he used what remained of his magic to enter into a stasis to recouperate. Hundreds of years later, Ethir awoke with most of his strength and abilities gone. His face was still burnt but his magical energy, while small, remained. Seeking to recover his fighting prowess, he embarked on a journey to re-train his body to fight evil as he did on that fateful night. This quest led him to Red Larch where upon walking into a bar he was approached by a strange girl with fiery hair... Description Appearance Ethir is a 440 year old high-elf rouge/wizard. He is most commonly seen in his signitaure red cloak and light armour with most of his face obscured by bandages or a bandana. Beneath his facial covering is a scarred face with burned-in tattoos from his time as a Bladesinger. What was once blonde hair is now white from overusing his magic and his eyes are a milky grey colour. Personality Having been a soldier and agent of the Norvurel, Ethir is no stranger killing. He is cold and merciless when on the job and won't hesitate to tie up loose ends unless stopped by the other party members. Despite this, Ethir has a genuine belief that the end justifies the means. His actions are guided by the principle of the greater good and this belief is what drives him to put an end to the Cults. His time with Tablor's Angels has softened Ethir to an extent. While initially cold towards the other members, he slowly learned to trust them until finally revealing his past during the Amphail Summer Festival. Now that he finally has a family, a place to belong, Ethir will do whatever it takes to protect them - even if it means giving up his life. To an extent this is driven by his past trauma. Every time he find a team, somewhere to belong, death takes them away. Whether or not he would sacrifice his goal of stopping the cults to save his friends remains to be seen. As the oldest member of the group, Ethir has slowly started to take up the role of 'Team Dad'. When Niran was haunted by her visions from Tharizdun he tried, in his own way, to comfort her and give her confidence in their quest. Abilities As an Arcane Trickster, Ethir blends both magic and skill with the blade to fit whatever the party needs at the time. He excels at doing quick bursts of damage using hit and run in melee range or kiting enemies from afar. He can also use his magical abilities to incapacitate opponents such poisoning strong enemies with his Wristblade of Venom or spells like Tasha's Hideous Laughter. Ethir is also skilled at improvising weapons; creating a Molotov Cocktail and launching it with his Catapult spell to cut off reinforcements. In a pinch, Ethir can always rely on his Misty Step and Blur spells to keep himself safe. Out of combat Ethir carries out most tasks requiring some level of sneaking and is the team's designated lockpicker. He's also very intimidating and often lead's the party's interrogations. As of Level 9, Ethir '''multiclassed into Wizard/Bladesinging. He is currently able to cast spells up to the 3rd level and specializes in disruption spells during combat. Magic Items '''Current Dagger + 1 - obtained from the Tomb of the Moving Stones under ''Red Larch.'' Bag of Holding - parting gift from Jacelyn. Found in the Nettlebee Ranch. Wristblade of Venom (formerly Dagger of Venom) - bought from Tablor's shop. Crafted into a wristblade in Waterdeep. Headband of Intellect Attuned - hand-me-down from Niran. Stolen from the cloud giant's castle. Stone of Far Speech (Yellow) - recovered from the Amphail Crypts. Blink Dagger - found in the Vampire's coffin in the upper-Undermountain dungeon. Ruby of the Warmage - acquired from a magic store in Waterdeep's Castle District. Figurine of Wonderous Power (Godrick the Griffon) - bought from a magic store in Waterdeep's Castle District. Sharing custody with Jacelyn. Blink-Back-Belt - looted from Vanifer's bodyguard. '' '''Tinderstrike Attuned '- taken from Vanifer after her defeat. '' '''Wind Runner Cape Attuned ' - taken from Vari after his defeat. '' '''Former' Cloak of Protection - purchased from Tablor's store. Given to Drox. Wand of Wonder '- ''taken from the Howling Hatred. Trivia * '''Ethir has the most magical items in the party with eight currently in his inventory. * His abuse of a Wand of Fireball is the reason we can't have nice things. * In the final fight of the Waterdeep Arc against Gar, Ethir did a grand total of 22 damage. * Ethir has been down the most times out of all members. ** He was downed twice in the first session: once against a bear and again in the party's first encounter with the Crushing Wave. ** He was downed again when the party fought Black Earth cultists in the Tomb of the Moving stones - but not before killing three of them. ** During Waterdeep's Summerfest Fighting Pit, he was the only member to be downed. ** During the fight against the Eternal Flame's Adult Red Dragon ally, he was almost instantly killed by the Dragon's firebreath. ** Furthermore, an Eternal Flame blacksmith almost killed both Ethir and Drox by pushing them into a pool of lava. ** Ethir was downed multiple times during the fight against Yan-C-Bin. * Ethir has almost fallen to his death on three separate occasions; the first being at Feathergale Spire where he was saved at the last moment by local Aarakocra and the second being at the waterfall of the upper-Undermountain. Against an Adult Red Dragon, Ethir almost instantly died after taking the full force of it's fire breath mid-air. * The Red Mirror showed Ethir a vision of himself flying with a white cape through a cavern while being chased by flying unknown assailants before being impaled by a spear and falling to his death. * Ethir later finds out that his Father, Vesstan, has ''allegedly ''transformed into a Lich and is both responsible for the hordes of roaming undead in Chult as well as being in possesion of a powerful artifact.